


It All Starts With Ballet

by HamilFamBam (ThatOneGirl346)



Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Issues, Multi, Secrets, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/HamilFamBam
Summary: Little Lion - OH MY GOD GUYSGod? - ALEXANDER JAMES HAMILTON DON’T YOU D A R ELittle Lion - OH I DAREJMads - whats going on??Little Lion - HERCULES MULLIGANGod? - ALEX PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815370
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	It All Starts With Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> okay hey y'all sry this is technically a day late but also like,,,,,i update once a week I never technically set a certain day,,,,,so I get off on a technicality
> 
> this idea just randomly popped into my head like a month ago but I just never finished the chapter but h a in your face low motivation I fucking finished it
> 
> Also, a nice thank you to my lovely beta Theo (love ya)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

**Fam Bam Group Chat**

**Little Lion -** OH MY GOD GUYS

**God? -** ALEXANDER JAMES HAMILTON DON’T YOU D A R E

**Little Lion -** OH I DARE

**JMads -** whats going on??

**Little Lion -** HERCULES MULLIGAN

**God? -** ALEX PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU

**Little Lion -** BIG TUFF FOOTBALL PLAYER LOOKING HERCULES MULLIGAN

**God? -** ALEX PLEASE

**Little Lion -** IS A BALLERINA

**God? -** alEx

**Johnny Appleseed -** WHAT

**Little Lion -** he’s now sitting in the middle of the floor crying and everyone else is just staring at him

**French Fry -** yoU DIDN’T TELL US

**God? -** I forgot?

**Little Lion -** NO HE DIDN’T THIS IS WHAT HE’S BEEN SNEAKING AWAY TO DO

**Little Lion -** WE ARE YOU SIGNIFS WE KNOW YOUR CLASS SCHEDULE

**God? -** What are you even doing here??!?!?!!?!?!!?!??

**Little Lion -** oh I have a certain amount of volunteer hours for my scholarship

**Little Lion -** so I took the easy way out and I’m playing piano for Ms. Lelan’s classes

**French Fry -** YOU PLAY PIANO!!!???!?!!!

**God? -** I’m in all of her classes.

**Johnny Appleseed -** WHAT

**Lizard Schuyler -** you’re telling me that after knowing each other for t h r e e years you didn’t know this about each other??

**Little Lion -** Its not our fault Hercules kept this a secret!

**God? -** SAYS MR. I’M JUST NOT GOING TO TELL MY SIGNIFS FOR THE ENTIRE THREE YEARS I’VE KNOWN AND LIVED WITH THEM/SOME OF THEM THAT I PLAY THE P I A N O 

**Little Lion -** okay so we’ve both made some mistakes here,,,

**TJeffs -** alex and I are literally in music class together how did you not know this??

**Johnny Appleseed -** HE NEVER TOLD US

**French Fry -** AREN’T RELATIONSHIPS SUPPOSED TO BE BUILT ON LIKE TRUST AND HONESTY??!?!?!!?!?!!?!????!?!?

**Little Lion -** I THOUGHT YOU KNEW

**God? -** OKAY I’M SORRY IN MY DEFENSE I WAS KINDA EMBARRASSED ABOUT IT

**Johnny Appleseed -** OH MY G O D 

**Little Lion -** LIKE THERES NOTHING YOU TWO NEVER TOLD US

**Johnny Appleseed -** OKAY F I N E 

**Johnny Appleseed -** I HAD AN EMO PHASE IN HIGHSCHOOL AND I DON’T REGRET IT

**French Fry -** guys, I’m nonbinary

**Johnny Appleseed -** we know laf

**French Fry -** oh then I’m secret free

**God? -** I HATE YOU BOTH

**Little Lion -** I STRONGLY AGREE WITH HERCULES

**Little Lion -** HERCULES IS STILL JUST CRYING ON THE FLOOR 

**Little Lion -** PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO COMFORT HIM BUT HE’S JUST TALKING GIBBERISH THAT THEY DON’T UNDERSTAND

**Little Lion -** I FUCKING DO THOUGH I’M SO PROUD OF MYSELF I SPEAK HERCULES

**Bebie Schuyler -** lmao put that on your resume

**Little Lion -** I Fucking will.

**Little Lion -** OH MY GOD THESE TWO GIRLS ARE TRYING TO SWOOP IN ON MY MAN

**Little Lion -** HE’S JUST KINDA STARING AT THEM AND THEIR F L I R T I N G WHILE HE’S C R Y I N G

**Little Lion -** BE RIGHT BACK FUCKERS

**Mario.A -** This entire group chat is just pure fucking chaos oh my god

**MWash -** speak of chaos

**MWash -** does someone want to go to the park with me because I haven’t been to a park in years but i feel like me, a grown adult walking around in a park alone would look kind of suspicious

**TJeffs -** I’m down

**Bebie Schuyler -** I wanna go!!!!!!!

**SillySally -** can I go??

**MWash -** course, dear

**SillySally -** YaY!!

**JMads -** I’m out my mom used to make me take all of my siblings to the park and it was hell trying to keep track of all of them it was traumatizing I lost them so many times

**JMads -** literally last time I went home I was at home for like an hour before my mom handed me Reuben and Francis and told me to take everyone to the park and I had to fucking watch two fucking toddlers and literally everyone else like, there were adults there and i still had to make sure they didn’t fucking wander off

**TJeffs -** i thought Frances was like, twenty??

**JMads -** OH YOU HAVEN’T MET FRANCIS HAVE YOU

**JMads -** I NOW HAVE TWO SIBLINGS NAMES FRANCIS TAYLOR THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THE OLDER ONE IS SPELT FRANCES 

**Real Sia -** what the fuck is wrong with prominent rich Virginian families??

**JMads -** I DON’T KNNOWWWWW

**TJeffs -** lmao james sufferers always

**TJeffs -** but also rich virginian families have this thing for naming children after other family members

**TJeffs -** I have two brothers named peter but like, the older peter died when he was a baby so they named the Next child peter to like, honor peters memory

**Bebie Schuyler -** I’m sorry about your brother

**TJeffs -** its fine, I was little when it happened

**JMads -** you don’t understand the struggle though you’re not the o ld est

**TJeffs -** lmao yeah now that i’m thinking about it jane and mary had to babysit a lot more then i did

**Angel Schuyler -** lmao james i feel that in my very soul

**Lizard Schuyler -** it wasn’t that bad

**Angel Schuyler -** THERE ARE FOURTEEN OF YOU

**Bebie Schuyler -** me and liza and sometimes cornelia 1 and john 1 helped

**Angel Schuyler -** yeah you helped.

**Angel Schuyler -** you were never fully responsible for the lives of fourteen other people.

**French Fry -** wait cornelia 1 and john 1 ????????

**Bebie Schuyler -** we have two sisters named cornelia and three brothers named john

**Lizard Schuyler -** coincidentally the three johns all share a room

**Lizard Schuyler -** we call it the John Dome bc we’re lame

**Angel Schuyler -** phillip is the only Not john in the John Dome

**French Fry -** what the fuck who just has that many kids

**Mario.A -** rich people.

**Little Lion -** fuck rich people

**Little Lion -** but also I just made a l l of these girls jealous lmao

**Angel Schuyler -** oh my god what did you do

**God? -** THIS LITTLE FUCKER 

**Little Lion -** r ude

**Johnny Appleseed -** its true and you know it

**Little Lion -** okay yeah

**God? -** COME AND FUCKING SITS ON MY LAP AND FUCKING HUGS ME WHILE ALSO PETTING MY FUCKING HAIR LIKE A LITTLE B I T C H

**Real Sia -** is that like, a bad thing??

**God? -** iTS WHAT HE SAID THAT MADE IT TERRIBLE

**God? -** HE FUCKING SAID “its okay, love” AND HE ADDED THE LOVE ON FUCKING PURPOSE AND THIS ONE GIRL WHO HAS ASKED ME OUT BEFORE AND GOT ALL MAD THAT I REJECTED HER WAS LIKE “oh so you’re gay?” IN A REALLY MEAN VOICE

**God? -** SO I JUST SAID NO BECAUSE I’M N O T AND ALEX JUST KEPT FUCKING PETTING MY HAIR AND IT MADE ME CRY M O R E

**Bebie Schuyler -** wait what is your sexuality??

**French Fry -** we don’t kn o w 

**French Fry -** he wont tell us

**Little Lion -** because we know he’s not straight because, us, but we know he’s not gay because he genuinly loved Elizabeth before they broke up

**Johnny Appleseed -** everytime we’ve asked he’s gone “it doesn’t matter, all that matters is that I love you” 

**God? -** Okay I haven’t told you because i don’t k n o w 

**SillySally -** lmao mood

**French Fry -** also hercules are you okay?

**God? -** N O I CAN’T FUCKIGN STOP CRYING 

**Little Lion -** i can translate what he’s saying in Hercules

**Little Lion -** he’s scared that we’re all going to leave him because he’s thinks he lied to us and we’re all going to hate him for the fact that he likes dancing

**God? -** stop exposing me like this

**Johnny Appleseed -** hercules I love you more thenn life itself 

**French Fry -** hercules you’re literally 1/3 loves of my life i would rather die then hate you

**Angel Schuyler -** hercules, kiddo, we would never hate you unless you like, kicked puppies

**God? -** I just like, i’ve haven’t told you guys and i’ve know most of you for like three years and i’m a terrible person 

**Johnny Appleseed -** you’re allowed to not tell us your entire life

**French Fry -** especially if you’re not comfortable sharing with us

**Little Lion -** hercules there are literally so many things about my past that I haven’t told you guys yet something like dancing would does not make you a terrible person

**Little Lion -** ALSO ANGELICA YOU CAN’T JUST CALL EVERYONE KIDDO HERCULES IS LIKE A YEAR YOUNGER THEN YOU

**God? -** okay, i love you

**French Fry -** love you!!

**Little Lion -** we love you too!!

**Johnny Appleseed -** i love you too!!

**Angel Schuyler -** I CAN TO CALL HIM KIDDO I’M O L D 

**Real Sia -** lmao yeah kiddos, listen to angelica we’re old

**MWash -** if your old what does that make me and george

**Little Lion -** ancient.

**GWash -** okay fair

**Little Lion -** lmao the teacher just came up and asked if he was okay and he just kinda let out a sob and buried his face him my shoulder even though he’s like seven feet taller then me and his back is dying rn

**God? -** will you do the thing where you walk on it later?

**Little Lion -** ya 

**Little Lion -** lmao Ms. Lelan looks so confused

**God? -** OH MY GOD I’M JUMPING OFF A CCLIFF ALEX JUST CALLED HIMSELF MY FIANCE 

**Little Lion -** OH MY GOD I DIDN’T REALIZE IT

**God? -** we’re engaged.

**God? -** holy shit

**French Fry -** you two are ridiculous

**Little Lion -** lmao she just asked if hercules needed to take the day off and he just let out a strangled “no i’m fine” even though he’s clearly not fine 

**Little Lion -** HOLY SHIT HE JUST STOOD UP W I T H M E S T I L L I N H I S L A P

**Little Lion -** THAT WAS THE SCARRIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE

**JMads -** you know this group chat is just my daily dose of entertainment

**JMads -** like who needs a television when this is going on all day everyday

**Little Lion -** lmao fuck off james

**Little Lion -** but also hercules just set me down on the piano bench and kissed my forehead before going and stretching with everyone else and it was v v cute and i feel v v happy rn

**God? -** he’s smiling like an idiot

**God? -** if i knew forehead kisses were all it took to make you that happy i would have done it more

**Little Lion -** !!

**Johnny Appleseed -** y’all’re fucking d u m b i love you so much

**French Fry -** rt

**Little Lion -** gtg Ms. Lelan just gave me sheet music

**MWash -** @sally peggy and thomas i can pick you up when youre done with classes just send me the time

  
**Bebie Schuyler -** yay!!

**God? -** alex is sightreading rn and he's actually v v good I love him sm

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, secrets have been revealed. Hercules is a dancer, alex plays piano, and john is Not ashamed of his emo phase
> 
> also, the dance teacher lady's name was because I wanted to name her lemon but I was like, maybe lemon isn't the most normal last name so we got lelan
> 
> oh yeah, I don't know if any of you would care if I posted another series, but if you do want it tell me in the comments. Its an omegaverse thing, but its completely nonsexual. I read one like it before because I was just reading through foster au's and like three different one's came up and they were also nonsexual so I assumed all omegaverse things were nonsexual, I was wrong and also traumatized. BUT if I were to post it it would have exactly nothing sexual because that's N o t my thing. I have the first chapter written and its like, 5,000 words so like,,,,,yeah,,,,,, if you want it tell me and I'll post it
> 
> please comment and give kudos!! They literally make me happier than ever!!! Also in your comments, it is a requirement that you tell me about your day/week because I care about all of you and want to check up and see how you're doing
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> \- love y'all,  
> Becca  
> <333


End file.
